Night Rose
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Izaya Orihara was an enigma, as Allen struggles to remember his intertwined past with the raven, Izaya struggles to face his own past, present and dark future, who was Orihara Izaya? Where did he come from, and why did he tell no one of his life at the Black Order? And why is he connected to the Noah? *Shizaya* Yullen* *KandaXIzaya* *ShizuoXAllen* *Yaoi* *remake*


**So, my first version of this was utterly unacceptable as a story and failed epically as the writing style was horrid, so, I'm redoing it!**

**I do not own D. Gray Man or Durarara! In anyway, nor do I own the characters, **

**Enjoy**

**-Dev-**

The small group of exorcists stood in the cramped doorway of Komui's office, staring blankly at the newest arrivals of the Black Order, most had heard of the new doctor that would be joining the science division, yet Lenalee was sure that her elder brother didn't mention the two additions joining him on the trip. The young brunette had already gotten the best attention of Komui, for the only reason that his heart belonged to someone already. A tall blonde stood by the mahogany desk, a cigarette prodding out from his lips as he asked questions in a gruff tone... he looked like a bartender, huge, he must have been strong... even Kanda was slightly impressed, though he didn't show it in his eyes.

The raven man's eyes trailed off to the last of the trio, he couldn't see the man's face, he was staring out the window at the finder's that where departing the Order, his short, ebony hair fell perfectly down, spiking in the strangest places... Kanda cocked his head,

"There you all are!" Komui smiled, cutting off his little conversation with the brunette, he seemed more hyper than his normal self, "This is Shinra Kishitani...he's the new doctor in the science division!" the brunette gave a smiling wave, Kanda let out an annoyed huff, if it was just introductions, he could have skipped out...

"And the other guys?" He grumbled, tempted to flip a bit of his hair out of his eye.

"Yes...I was just about to get to that!" Komui pouted, he had had far too much coffee for anyone's good. He motioned to the gruff blonde, who took a long puff of his cigarette, "This is Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima..." the man pushed his sunglasses up, Kanda wondered why, it was night...and they where indoors, "He'll be training up with Lavi and Daisya for the time being."

The tall blonde took another drag from the cigarette, letting out a puff of offending smoke, "Yo." He growled, Komui sighed, envious of the man's brute strength... Kanda held back a laugh, his guy though he was so badass?

Yet Kanda's eyes where drawn to the little raven still perching in the window, he showed no interest in the foreign company, the tiny raven felt piercing eyes boring into his back, he turned...

Kanda was taken back by the man,

His raven hair framed his snowy face with perfection few could admit to, electrifying crimson eyes shined in the dim light, causing Kanda to almost jump back with a single glance from this man... an onyx jacket covered his stunted form, white fur holding the ends of his sleeves, the bottom of the jacket and the hood, he stared directly at Kanda, not allowing the man to look away.

Shizuo must have seen the fascinated stares of Kanda, for he growled, taking the end of his cigarette and pressing it to the inky man's hand, there was a hissing sound that made the raven cringe, "Don't be an asshole..flea...tell them your name..."

Allen was amazed at how rude the bartender was! That must have hurt the little raven...he could hear the nose and he was in the back! Yes the third in the trio remained composed, standing straight, he cocked his head, his crimson gaze going from Kanda to Allen, it was the albino's turn to be stunned into the man's eyes.

But he didn't answer Shizuo's thundering request, the blonde had a deep voice that no matter what he said, he didn't say it too kindly, it was the simply sound of hatred permanent imbedded into his tone,

"Would it kill you to not be a dick?!" He growled at the raven, it was obvious the man had no tolerance for the little man,

"Perhaps..."

Whatever the raven said contrasted with Shizuo's voice, his was light...like a bell's, hypnotic, as was everything else about him. His eyes made Allen feel as if his very soul was being glanced into, it was a disturbing enigma, yet he had felt it before...

"Shizuo, calm down.." Shinra sighed, placing a tired hand on his friend's shoulder, the little raven smile, although, Allen was one who knew the extent of fake joy, and this was a time where it was so very obvious... the ashen teen felt...a sad darkness about him,

"Lenalee!" Komui called to his beloved sister, "Would you be a dear and show these young men to their rooms?!" She nodded, feeling as though it would be best for the doctor and brute to catch at least a hint of sleep before they started their work, it was vigorous the first few days...

Before Shinra departed with his friend, he placed a leather clad file onto Komui's desk, on the front was characters painted in a shaken white hand script, Allen didn't recognize the words, but Kanda had no trouble figuring their meaning. "Orihara Izaya..." he muttered, Allen paused, he knew the name though... the memories that held with it where a blur, he couldn't place it.

"He...was...apprentice..." Komui paused, looking up at Allen, "to General Cross..."

The room, though already quiet enough, fell silence, there was no way that the infamous, rude acting, cocky raven was the innocent, selfless child Allen once knew under his master's rule. "Did you know him, Allen?" Lavi questioned, leaning onto the desk for support, ignoring Komui's pleas to get off,

"I...once..." He whispered, a bit too stunned to think clearly.

He had to speak to Izaya again...

(TRANSITION..)

Izaya sat at the abandoned table shoved in the corner of the mess hall, he watched the accommodaters around him, wondering their minds, he tried not to notice the growing crowed around his blonde companion, his monster, though after a single glaze to the group, he felt...strange about the idea of not having Shizuo's attention on him while they where in the same room. (However large it was.)

His gaze was drawn to the ivory haired boy who took his seat next to the elder Heiwajima, while they tried to ignore the others pestering them... Allen was able to speak so casually to the brute, Izaya grit his teeth together, feeling the slight anger begin to boil under his skin. He wondered if Allen remembered him in the slightest... though he doubted it, his own mind was tainted to remember the events of his childhood. He did feel rather...bad for the boy, even though Izaya got the truly worse ends of his 'master's' deals, Allen was weaker than he by a long-shot.

His crimson look went to the next in line...

Kanda, he smirked softly at the man, the man reminded him of Shizuo in a way, just the look he had fascinated him, the way his onyx hair fell down his back in a girly manor, yet he was anything but feminine, he stood, deciding it was unwise to waist his time on studying the man, what interesting could he find in a man he could not so easily manipulate as he did his other beloved humans.

Lavi plopped down onto Shizuo's lap to get a good laugh, but the blonde growled, shoving the red head down, his mocha eyes flickered to Izaya, though the younger seemed not to notice the stare. Izaya had gone to get something to eat, Allen had forgotten in time how little the boy ate. Jerry almost wept at the tiny order of fatty tuna and hot tea. The elder raven watched the new one carefully, he felt annoyed at the large group forming around his normally solitude table and though he wasn't one to care, the boy seemed lonely, he gathered his Soba noodles together and walked to Izaya's reclusive table.

Izaya turned from his meal, meeting the man's eyes, he half expected to see Shizuo or maybe even Allen, but he cocked his head as his sights moved to rest on Yuu Kanda.

Lenalee paused in her idle chit-chat with Lavi, eyes growing large as she saw the onyx pair together, "That's odd.."She muttered, her tiny voice popped through the loud noise of her companions, the red head and his best friend turned, looking over at the pair sitting so far off from the crowded table.

Lavi paused his rambling for a moment, turning to look at Daisya, "Looks like Yuu has a boyfriend." He smirked, when the brunette gave no answer, Lavi shoved him on the shoulder.

The elder of the raven pair let out a displeased growl deep in his throat, Izaya smiled ever so slightly, shaking his head as he whispered, "Ignore them, Yuu." the exorcist nodded, returning to his dwindling plate of Soba. Out of the entire Order, Lenalee was the most mystified, she had know the Japanese man for years and the man had only smiled once to her knowledge, though she couldn't recall the reason, she remembered the eery feeling of his smile... but there he was, grinning like he and the enigma of a man chattered quietly.

Lavi and Daisya, stuffed to their ends, excused themselves from the hall, proclaiming their awaited mission in France. While the rambunctious team made their leave, Kanda offered to share his training time with Izaya, leaving the young man at a loss, with a glance to his long forgotten food, he nodded, standing to join him in leaving as well.

Allen glared slightly at Izaya, and the man turned, feeling his silver gaze touch his back,

But his eyes didn't rest on Allen, didn't hypnotize him for the second time that day, no, he stared at Shizuo for the moment, he had little understanding of the Japanese men and their war against each other... or the need they had for their ever existence, but he vowed to know more about Orihara Izaya and his return from beyond the grave.

**So, what do you think? Better than the first?**

**Please review!**

**Love**

**-Dev-**


End file.
